US 2005/0276309 A1 discloses a device for measuring a body core temperature of a person. The device comprises a means, which can be firmly wrapped around an upper part of the body of the person, wherein to this means a double temperature sensor is attached such that it is pressed elastically onto the area of the sternum of the person.
US 2001/0044588 A1 discloses a monitor system for allowing a person to remotely monitor a temperature of a subject. The monitor system comprises a sensor system, a computing device and a software application program. The sensor system includes a transducer, which is adapted to provide a transducer signal correlated with the temperature, and a transmitter, which is adapted to receive the transducer signal and to transmit a wireless signal carrying data correlated with the temperature. The computing device includes a receiver adapted to receive the wireless signal transmitted by the sensor system and to provide a receiver signal. The software application program is adapted to determine a temperature value from the receiver signal, to store the temperature value in a memory and to show a chart of a plurality of temperature values on a display, when the software application program runs on the computing device.
US 2008/0221419 A1 discloses a system for monitoring a health condition. The system comprises a monitoring device with an optical sensor for sensing a relative position of a vessel, a Doppler sensor for sensing a velocity of a fluid flowing in the vessel and a computing device for operating the optical sensor and the Doppler sensor to obtain health parameter values like the oxygen saturation of the blood or the heart rate.
US 2009/0105560 A1 discloses a computerized system for scheduling at least one daily activity of a user. One or more sensors are attached to the body of the user, which monitor one or more physiological parameters preferentially including the skin temperature and the heart rate, thereby producing physiological data representing the one or more physiological parameters during a time period. A processing unit is programmed for scheduling activities based on the physiological data and based on previously stored values. The scheduled activities can include eating of a meal, exercise or rest of the user. If, in an example, the scheduled daily activity is eating of a meal, the processing unit can be programmed to recommend to the user to eat the meal during a portion of the time period, when the skin temperature is rising or when the heart rate is falling.
US 2005/0177064 A1 discloses a fever alarm system comprising a body temperature measurement device which includes a unit that continuously measures the body temperature and transmits the measurement through a radio frequency transmitter to a display unit. The body temperature is measured by measuring the skin temperature and an ambient room temperature and by determining the body temperature depending on the measured skin temperature and the measured ambient room temperature. The display unit includes a radio frequency receiver, an adjustable threshold alarm circuit and a display that shows the body temperature. The adjustable threshold alarm circuit is adapted to turn on an alarm whenever the measured body temperature rises above a defined threshold. However, the body temperature, which is determined as described above, may be increased, even if fever is not present, and fever may be present, even if the determined body temperature is not increased, thereby reducing the reliability of detecting fever.